


In A Little Town Called Suburbia

by Kpoi



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, Kinda, but yeah, idk - Freeform, im begging you, its like a mix of the walking dead and the last of us, please, read it, yeah man, zombiestuck??
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 09:55:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7613584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kpoi/pseuds/Kpoi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As the title implies, this story begins in a small town.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In A Little Town Called Suburbia

My eyes slowly flutter open, unfortunately for me, today was the first day since school ended for the summer and I had absolutely no plans. Y'know, I would've expected for at least SOMEONE to have invited me out to hang or something like that. But, alas, that expectation was left unfulfilled. Dad was out on the seas on a fishing trip, he wasn't coming back anytime soon and I was left to care for my younger brother. "..About time you w-woke up." The kid just walked in, eyebrows furrowed. He was totally judging me silently. I gazed over at my clock. It was 11. Hilarious.  
"Hey." I was laying in bed, hastily sitting up and running a hand through my messy light blond locks.  
"I made breakfast." The kid, Erin, puffed out his chest, full of pride at his own accomplishment. I huffed, this is going to be interesting.  
"Alright, vw-what did you make?" I cocked an eyebrow.  
"See for yourself." He moved closer to me, grabbing my hand and tugging. I grinned a bit, throwing the blanket off of myself with my free hand and got up, rubbing my eyes. Erin led me into the kitchen as I held my breath. Much to my surprise and contrary of my better judgment, he didn't make a mess. It could've been worse, but it wasn't. Things are going pretty great already. Erin let go of my hand, grabbing a plate that had three pancakes with whipped cream and a strawberry on top. He beamed, presenting the carefully made plate to me.  
"Vw-whoa. That actually looks good!" I smiled back. He probably put something like chili or whatever in the pancakes he gave me. He's a real pain like that sometimes.  
"W-were you expectin' me to make a mess? ...I bet you w-were." He narrowed his eyes, but couldn't keep that face for long. Erin cracked a small smile as I took the plate and sat down at the dining table. The little bugger, of course, followed me after grabbing his own plate, plopping down on the chair next to me. Cutting the pancakes in pieces, I scarfed them all down. I heard Erin snickering a bit, straightening my shoulders. "You eat like a w-wolf." He commented, turning his fork over and over in his hand.  
"Vw-what is that supposed to mean?" I furrowed my brows. "I vw-woke up to hav-vwe a good time and I'm personally feelin' attacked right now-wv." Erin snorted.  
"Looks like that makes tw-wo of us."  
"Oh really? Please, inform me as to how-w you are feelin' attacked?" He pointed at me. I lean over, messing up his ginger curls as payback.  
"Stop!" He protested, swatting my hand away. "I just did my hair this mornin'!"  
"Did you? I can't really tell now-wv." I let out a laugh as I stand up, wiping my hands on my jeans, and placing my plate in the sink. As I started walking into the living room to watch some TV, Erin races over, jumping onto my back and throwing his arms around my neck.  
"ONW-WARD!" He declares, pointing towards to couch. I let out a groan, hooking my arms around his legs so he doesn't plummet to the ground, and trudged towards the couch. I throw him off onto the couch, smirking. "W-what w-was that for?" He questioned, crossing his arms.  
"You tell me." I shot him a dirty look, falling back onto the couch and getting into a sprawled out position. I reached out for the remote. It wasn't there. I glanced over. Erin had it... Of course. He gave me a smug smile.  
"Sucks to suck." Erin said to me, still smiling smugly. I rolled my eyes, taking my phone off charge. I began scrolling through Tumblr, out of boredom, of course. Erin turned on cartoons, per usual. Looks like it's Steven Universe this time. I watch that show in my own time, but I'm never letting Erin know that. Wait a second, is this a new episode? Yeah! It is. I turn off my phone, eyes glued to the screen. However, after a few moments that went by quickly, the TV's screen went black and all the lights flickered off. I tried turning on my phone to no avail. Erin's eyes were as wide as the moon. He stared at me as if I could solve all of this. Then, Erin jumped up, ran to the window, and shoved the curtains to the sides so he could see outside. The whole street's power was off, even the streetlights. The cars were completely still. It was as if the entire world has been frozen in time.  
"Cael.. W-what's goin' on? The w-whole street has no light.. Your phone isn't ev-ven w-workin'." His voice trembled, eyes still wide. He sat back down, scooting as close to me as possible to the point where I was genuinely feeling crowded. Ignoring that crowded feeling, I wrap him in an embrace, inhaling sharply. This isn't good.  
"...I'm scared." He murmured. I held him closer, rubbing his back and making "shh" sounds in an attempt to comfort the little kid. I've never seen him this scared before, well, it's completely pitch black in the house besides the natural light. Erin's terrified of the dark, even if he is twelve.  
After a few moments, I speak up. "It'll be okay." Of course I have to tell him that, I'm his big brother, after all. Though at the same time it's kind of awkward being a fifteen year old in the "mother position".  
He looked up at me, eyes full of hope. "Promise?"  
"Promise." I promised.

 

After a couple days in the complete dark, literally and figuratively, I heard a knocking-more of a pounding on the door. Erin was asleep, it was around 1 AM, and the whole house was dimly lit by the few candles we had. Though, we needed more food, but the closest store is too far. Around a couple of miles, I think. No way I'd be walking all that way in the scorching summer heat. I eventually made my way to the door, looking through the window that was in the door. I felt suddenly sick. A.. man.. was pounding on the door, his bloody eyeball swaying out of it's socket. He had a sort of moldy, reddish fungus growing on the other side of his face, concealing his other eye and half of his nose.. Not even a nose anymore. It looks like that fungus was eating at his nose or something, because it was a bloody and scabbed over mess. I cringed, stifling back a gag. This was disgusting. It looks like an infection. Maybe I should put this guy out of his misery. Dad always kept spare guns in the basement. Making sure the door was securely locked, I headed downstairs into the basement.  
There they were. The guns were displayed on a shelf. I took a typical pistol, I didn't need anything serious like a shotgun or something. I'm not real big on guns, though, so more than half of them are unknown to me. Silly, really, how Dad always made me go out shooting with him, yet I never got honestly interested whatsoever in the subject. I, myself, am more of a music person. I write songs and play them on my trusty acoustic guitar. Ah, that guitar and I went through a lot together. I brushed my finger over the trigger, taking a deep breath. Hopefully this "infection" isn't contagious.. If it is, then I'm screwed. Though, it's always good to stay safe. I go back upstairs, into the bathroom. I open the closet slowly, taking a cloth. I wrap it around my mouth so at least I'll have some protection. Taking another deep breath, I head back towards the door. I open it, and as soon as I do, the man tries to get in, chomping at me. I stand there, eyes wide and frozen in fear like a deer in headlights for a second before regaining my senses. I shove the man back, pointing the gun at his head, and I look away as I pull the trigger.  
Boom.  
He falls over with a thud. I look outside, past his corpse... Oh my God. There's more, all wandering the streets. They stagger over at the sound of the gunshot. I murmur a curse under my breath, trying to close the door. The corpse is in the way, and I begin to freak. The.. infected.. are coming closer and closer. I keep kicking the corpse to no effect, it barely budges. I bend down, pushing him with as much force as I can muster. An infected, looks like a woman, grabs my arm, leaning forward to bite it. With a gasp, I yank it back, falling backwards in the process. She falls on me, with a grunt, I kick her off. I feel around for my gun. They're getting closer! She moves closer again, attempting to bite me. I finally get a grip on my gun, cocking it and shooting the woman. I manage to move her out of the door's way with a hard kick to the body. I push myself up, slamming the door shut and locking it. I hunch over, hands resting on my bend knees as I catch my breath. That was crazy, that's for sure. I glance up at the stairs as Erin walks down from them, rubbing his eyes and looking around.  
"W-what happened? I heard gunshots an-- Are you okay?" He looked at me with wide eyes. I look at my clothes, they were covered in blood. I look back up.  
"It's not my blood... I.. People got infected.." I huffed, still shocked. "They're like.. vw-walkin' corpses, Eri. I can't explain it. They hav-vwe like.. Fungus all over their face." Erin was speechless, a look of fear clear on his face. "..I killed a person.. Tvw-wo."  
A few moments passed before he spoke up, voice shaking a slight bit. "..They w-weren't people. They may hav-ve been then, but they aren't now-w." He stepped forward, throwing his arms around my waist. "You're okay an that's all that matters right now-w, Cael." Erin looked up at me.  
"..Yeah..." I smiled a bit, "Yeah and it'll stay that vw-way."  
"It better stay that w-way." He replied.  
"It vw-will, Eri. It vw-will." I chuckled a bit, ruffling his hair. He swatted my hand away, again.  
"W-why do you alw-ways do that!"  
"'Cause I can." I replied. He groaned, rolling his eyes.  
"W-whatev-ver." He yawned. "I'm goin' to go back to bed. Don't w-wake me up if the w-world is about to end, okay?"  
"Sure." I said, the sarcasm thick in that one word.  
Erin headed back upstairs. I heard him slam his bedroom door shut. The infected kept banging and pounding on the door. I decided to sit watch, sitting down on the second step from the floor. I almost dozed off, but just then I looked over and the door was splintering, they'll get through soon if I don't do anything.What am I going to do now? What if it breaks down? Those things will bite, what if the disease transmits through bites? We're going to die.  
Crack.  
My breath hitches in my throat. I glance over. Wait.. The shelf. There's a shoe shelf next to the door. I move towards the shelf, taking deep breaths as I begin pushing it. I let out a grunt, this thing is heavier than it looks. After a few pushes, the thing falls over in front of the door and all the shoes currently in the shelves fall to the floor with many thuds. I wipe a bead of sweat forming off of my forehead. Things are going to be okay.. For now. What about the windows? Oh no. Maybe we should make a run for it. What if Dad comes back, though? He'll know what to do, right?  
Something deep deep inside of me tells me that he isn't coming back.  
Now that I ponder that possibility, I realize that it's a one in a thousand chance. Like he'd come back in a situation like this. Hey.. This is kinda like those zombie TV shows and movies. The zombie apocalypse. I hope this infection doesn't go as far as cannibalism, like in the zombie TV shows and stuff. That'd be so awful I can't even begin to imagine. I stand up, brushing myself off, and looked outside the window by the door. My breath fogged up the glass, but I could still see it clearly. An infected was eating a live person. If I get close to the glass, I could even hear the girl screaming. I shuddered, walking away. At least that'll keep them busy for a little while. We have to leave, though, I'm certain about that. Things aren't safe here. We'll run out of food, they'll get through the glass or door, and we'll be eaten alive. Others are probably doing the same thing, we have to get to the stores before they do. We have to stock up. That's our only chance of survival. Finding a bunker or somewhere secure, and holing ourselves up. Sounds like a plan, I gotta let Eri know first, though. But, we should sleep before heading out, it's still fairly dark out, and the dark isn't as good as far as I know. I head back upstairs, going into my room, and closing the door. I let myself fall onto my bed, getting comfortable before falling into the sleep realm.  
I hear screaming.  
Screaming that is close.  
I sit up in my bed, blinking away the last bits of sleep, and rush outta my room. Erin is screaming. The infected got through. They've infested our house and some of them are pounding on his door. I narrow my eyes, getting my pistol out, and shooting all three of them, missing twice. I open Erin's door and he runs to me, hugging me. "I w-was so scared!"  
"Vw-we hav-vwe to leav-vwe. Now-wv." I said. He nodded. I make my way out of the hallway, shooting the infected in my path, and make it downstairs into the basement. I hand Erin the pistol, and grab another pistol, and a shotgun. I stuff all of the ammo and pistol in my pockets, even if it is really uncomfortable. "Ready?"  
"Yeah." He nodded again.  
"Cov-vwer me, alright? Anything happens, and you run out of here. Don't be afraid to shoot, don't trust anyone. Find food and a secure place, okay?"  
"I w-won't leav-ve you. You know-w that."  
"You might hav-vwe to, okay?"  
"..I still w-won't. Ev-ven if I hav-ve to."  
"You're so stubborn."  
"I know-w."  
Lucky for me, Dad made Erin take some shooting lessons beforehand. One thing out of the way. I make it out of the basement, but things are so bad that we have no way of making it to the kitchen alive. I sigh. "Vw-we'll hav-vwe to make a run for it. Keep close, don't let anything seperate us. Got it?"  
"Mhm." Erin gazed up at me, waiting for my next move. I shove the shelf to the side, just enough for us to make it through the broken down door. I inhale sharply, pale irises scanning the streets and houses.  
The infected are everywhere.  
We have to fight our way through.

"You sure you're ready?" I look behind me, at Erin.  
"Yeah." He replies, still looking a bit afraid.  
"Remember, they're not people, not now, okay?" I noticed how he looked a bit afraid.  
"I know-w, Cael." Erin nodded, locking eyes with me.  
"Alright, if you say so." I make sure my shotgun is loaded. I grab a bit of ammo out of my pocket, putting it in Erin's hand, "Here."  
"Thanks," He says. I begin making my way down the street, quietly, so that none of the infected detect me. At least, I hope. Nope, nevermind. Some of them detected us, snapping around and staggering closer to us. I position my shotgun, aiming at the closest infected. I was so focused on my aim, I didn't notice someone coming close. Right before I pull the trigger, the person yanks the shotgun out of my hand.  
"You idiot! You were about to get us all killed, with the noise that gunshot would make!" I turn around.  
It's a girl.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comment some feedback and some characters I should introduce in the next upcoming chapters. Again, thanks!


End file.
